Harry Potter one shots
by greyconverse
Summary: This is a combination of random one shots I've written about the Harry Potter universe. They will involve tonnes of different scenarios and times.


**Hi everyone! This story is just a series of one shots. They will feature a series of different ships, scenarios and times. This one is a next gen one. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't not own Harry Potter! If I did, I wouldn't be writing FAN fiction, would I? **

**Sincerely,**

**Greyconverse **

Harry Potter didn't know what was wrong. He could not get a single clue or a hint, no matter how hard he racked his brain for why there might be a problem. Was she missing Ginny? She had stared at the family portrait of the Potters in the living room extra-long before she went out tonight. Did some boy say something stupid? Was she worried about her N.E. ? It was the Christmas holidays and they were right around the corner. Oh, what had he done in a previous life that had constituted in this pain, of not knowing what's wrong! He had no trouble with this, when it came to Albus or James. Boys were so much simpler than girls. But now, Harry Potter was looking at his baby girl (through the crack of her slightly open door), his only daughter as she sobbed her eyes out in her bedroom. Harry didn't know what had happened. All he knew was that Lily went out with her friends, and came back 2 hours earlier than expected, which was strange for the 17-year-old witch, with tear streaks running down her face and a plastic bag from a muggle supermarket filled to the brim with chocolates, ice-cream and strawberries (Lily's all-time favourite foods). Harry wished more than ever that Ginny was here. She always knew what to say to Lily whenever she was upset. However, Ginny had finally taken a well-earned break and was going on a 'girls' trip' with Hermione, Hannah, Luna, Fleur and Angelina down to the south coast for a weekend at the beach. Harry was all for the trip, but now he was deeply regretting his enthusiasm. He sighed. She's supposed to come home tomorrow.

-Line break-

20 minutes later Harry was still standing there listening to his daughter's sobs. He had to help Lily. Gently, he knocked on Lily's door. "Lils?" He whispered, "can I come in?". The was a loud sniffle heard from inside the room as well as a reply "Ah, no. That's ok dad" Lily said, her voice sounding hoarse. A tiny part of harry, the cowardly, scared part of him took that at face value. That small part was very happy to accept defeat right there and walk the two doors down to his office and keep on working on the seemingly endless pile of reports he had seemed to never be rid of. But that part of Harry was the part that he never listened to. So, ignoring his daughters protests, he opened the door and sat next to Lily on her bed. Lily had a red, blotchy face like her mother did when she cried. Her eyes were blood shot and her hair that had been in a stylish up-do that apparently Victoire had taught Lily how to do was now hanging in long, auburn, limp stands. And instead of her fitted jeans and tight pale blue singlet matched with her leather jacket and strappy silver heels, she was now wearing her big brother James' old quidditch jersey and a pair of old flannel pyjama bottoms. She had a book and a giant tub of salted caramel ice-cream sitting next to her. Looking at his daughter made his heart sting in sadness. He loved his daughter so much and he had no clue what to do. Yes, that's right. Harry Potter, the great boy-who-lived-then-died-then-lived-again (or for all the people that couldn't be bothered saying all that, the man who defeated you-know-who) had no clue how to comfort his distraught daughter. So instead of trying to think of what to say, he just hugged her. Lily stayed tense in her father's embrace for a couple of seconds before she relaxed. It also seemed that her tear ducts relaxed too, because shortly after her body was once again racked with sobs. Harry just tucked his daughter under his chin and rubbed her back comfortingly, whispering "it's alright now" to her over and over again.

-line break-

When Ginny came back from her trip, Harry was inexplicitly happy to see his beautiful, teenage girl whisperer of a wife to see her. After Ginny had taken her shoes off and was starting to relax again, Harry quickly and quietly explained what had happened the night before. Ginny's face once he finished telling her told him that Ginny knew exactly what she should do. Ginny had rushed up stairs and he had heard the opening and closing of Lily's unusually squeaky door.

-line break-

Turns out what had happened was Lily had been secretly dating a boy and he broke up with her because he didn't want the pressure of having his girlfriend's dad be Harry Potter. That wasn't what he had told lily, but Lily was a smart enough girl to realize that 'it's just the pressure of keeping up with school work and N.E. and quidditch especially' wasn't actually the real reason. That had happened before she went out but determined to prove to herself and her friends (and to him) that she was an independent woman she went to a big party that one of her friends, friends was having and every person from 5th year and up in the area was invited. So, she went to the party and was having a great time until she saw the boy snogging a random girl in the year below them. And that set Lily off. So, she yelled her head off at him. About everything. About how she knew the real reason he wanted to break up with her and how she had but up with his stupid mullet for too long and how he had wanted to keep the relationship a secret when she had wanted to tell everyone how much she liked him. So naturally he had screamed back at her, about how it was all her fault about everything. Then Lily fled the party and picked up comfort food and came home. And for the first time in Harry's reassembly long life, did Harry truly regret being famous.


End file.
